Summer Blossoms
by Reoke-Chan
Summary: Whatever he set his eyes on, he would get it. But what happens when the one thing he wants doesn't want him? Or does she? Rewrite of 'Summer fun Summer Love'
1. Trapped in the rain

**Reoke-chan: I hope that you guys like the new version, review and tell me how I did!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! But I do have a dollar!**

**Summer Blossoms**

**Chapter one: Trapped in the rain**

**(Ring)**

The students of Titan High rushed out of their no longer school for 3 months, except for one, named Starfire Johnson. She was your average teenager; she had long orange-reddish hair that came to her rear and emerald green eyes. She had a fair shape that often got her comments, but she never let it get to her head. Her only friend in the school was Raven Pierce.

'I don't feel like going home,' she thought as she stood at the entrance of the school knowing that an empty house was the only thing waiting for her. Starfire was wearing a white tank top underneath a green tank top and khaki cargo pants. Pulling her light black jacket over her, she sighed and started walking home. It wasn't as if she didn't have parents. It's just that her parents were on their second honeymoon in Hawaii and wouldn't be back until sometime in July. She would have gone with them, but there was no way in hell, she was going to see her parents swallow each other whole. Walking down the sidewalk of her school building, Starfire felt something land on her head, and stopped. Feeling the top of her head, Starfire groaned when she felt moister. It was going to rain, and she didn't have anything to keep herself from getting wet.

"This just isn't my day." Starfire groaned out and continued to walk; until she felt something or rather someone wrap their strong arms around her slim waist. She froze from the tightness of the person holding her. Was she really going to die at school? If she was it was a fucked up way to die! The person behind her must have felt her stiffen up because they loosened their grip and lowered their head so that it was near her ear. Starfire shivered when their hot breath came in contact with her flushed skin.

"What is my spitfire doing out here all alone?" the person asked her in a sensual voice and Starfire could feel herself going into shock. That voice, she knew that voice all to well. It was that same voice that tormented and excited her at the same time.

"Robin," she whimpered. He was everything she was trying to avoid in and out of school. Starfire was his main target throughout the years, but never thought that he might actually have any true interest in her other than to make her life at Titan High a living hell. It seemed like a lifetime he held her there in the rain, but it was only minutes. Robin nuzzled her neck affectionately and smiled when Starfire gasped and shuddered. To him, she felt perfectly against him. She was his and everyone but her knew. But he will prove that to her one way or the other and this summer was the perfect opportunity for him to do it.

"Let go of me Robin!" Starfire said finally snapping out of the daze she was in. Even though it felt good to be with him like this, she knew it was wrong. They were wrong.

"Why should I?" he asked tightening his grip on her a little. Starfire sneezed and Robin chuckled. "Oh." Was all he said before letting her go. The moment he let her go, she whirled around and smacked him right on the cheek. Even in her angry state Starfire looked him over. He was wearing a black shirt and baggy denim jeans, he looked so good in everything and anything he wore, but she couldn't admit that to him or even to herself. Angry with herself for thinking such things, Starfire growled and walked away leaving a stunned and amused Robin. 'Feisty, I like that.' He thought as he saw her stomp all the way to the nearest stop sign and sneezed.

"I'm in the fucking rain and probably got a cold because of Robin Wing, that dickhead." Starfire muttered to herself as she saw that it was okay to cross the street. Not knowing that an expensive silver Corvette following behind her.

**(I have a dollar. Do you want it?)**

It was about 15 minutes before Starfire got home and she sighed. She shivered at the cold air that hit her and decided to get into some dry and warm clothes. Going into her bathroom, Starfire took a bath and washed her hair. She could still feel Robin's body press up against her. The way his lips moved across her skin like that made her want him to do that with her all the time. But then she realized that she let him do those things to her, it confused her as to how she let him do it. They were meant to hate each other, not show affection. At least that is how she thought it was suppose to be.

"I wonder if he was high." Starfire asked herself as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. Shrugging she went to her room and grabbed her bright blue phone and called Raven. It only took a few rings until her purple haired friend picked up.

"Hello," she answered in a bored tone. Starfire rolled her eyes; Raven never did anything but watch TV and stay in her dark room. But that is why Starfire valued her as a friend so much.

"Hey Raven. You would not believe what happened to me after school." Starfire said uncertainly. She knew Raven disliked Robin and his crew for treating her the way they did. Knowing Raven and her temper and protectiveness over her, Starfire was sure that Robin would be in big trouble.

"What happened?" Raven asked concerned. In school she didn't really show any emotion except to her. That's why some people thought Raven was gay, but actually she had a crush on a certain green boy in Robin's crew. But he was currently dating a slut named Tara. (A/N: sorry to all Tara fans!)

"Well, he sort of held me in the rain and made me catch a cold, that bastar---achoooo!" Starfire sneezed. Raven laughed at her friend's position. Sure she hated the dick but he did show interest in her than he did with any other girl they have seen him with.

"Just make sure he doesn't make you do anything you don't want to do," Raven said seriously. She didn't want anything to happen to her little sister, or there will be hell!

"As if I would do anything with him, he doesn't like me and I don't like him. I hope I never have to see him during the summer." Starfire stated removing her towel from her hair, shaking some of the water out of it.

'Never say never, Starfire.' Raven thought as she changed the channel and picked up a bag of chips. Raven was wearing a black tank top with matching black shorts, sitting on her black and blue bed. Raven was happy that her friend had someone to take interest in her; she wished the same could go for her. If only Beast Boy would dump that slut Tara maybe she could try and talk to him. Her love life was so complicated. "Yeah, well I won't be so sure. You and I both know that if Robin Wing sets his eyes on something or someone, he won't stop until they or it is his!" Raven said with her mouth full, bits of chips falling out of her mouth.

"Raven close your mouth! I can feel the chucks of whatever you're eating fly out of your mouth and onto me!" Starfire exclaimed, and Raven laughed with her mouth still full. Changing into cotton gray sweatpants and a white tank top, Starfire continued to talk to Raven about what they were going to do over the summer. It was about 6 in the afternoon, when her and Raven got off the phone, promising each other that they would call each other tomorrow. Sighing, Starfire flopped onto her bed and turned on the TV. Since it was a Friday, she flipped the channel to FX to watch repeats of 'Charmed'. 30 minutes into the episode, Starfire heard a knock on her front door.

"Who would be over at my house at this time of night?" she asked herself, going to the side of her bed and pulled out a large wooden baseball bat. Starfire made her way down the stairs. Creeping up to the door, she silently cursed her father for not buying a door that came with a peep hole and window at the top. The person on the other side of the door pounded on the door making Starfire gasp.

"Who is it?" she yelled over to the person. But they didn't answer back for what seemed like a lifetime. Thinking that they went away, Starfire put down her bat, which was in a swing position and was about to go upstairs, when someone knocked on the door again.

"If you don't leave my fucking door in 30 seconds, I'm going to call the cops!" Starfire yelled. The person over on the side of the door chuckled making Starfire freeze up. Running to the door, she ripped it open and yelled, "What the fuck at you doing here?"

The person stared at her with amusement in their brown eyes. He was wearing a black baggy shirt underneath a baggy red shirt and dark blue baggy jeans. He had a smirk plastered on his perfect flawless face, with his hair spiky as usual. Starfire felt frozen, as she watched the figure walk up to her and wrap those familiar arms around her. "What are you doing here, Robin?" she whispered as he backed her into the house and closed the door with his foot never breaking eye contact between them.

"Is there a reason why I can't see my spitfire?" he asked playfully before his lips crashed down on hers in a soft but demanding kiss, that she couldn't help but comply.

'What is happening to me?' she thought as she felt herself give into what Robin was making her feel.

**O.O**

**I hope you like the new version of the story. Tell me how I did so that I can make another one soon!**

**Bye**

**Reoke-chan**


	2. Changed?

**Author's Note: I am very happy with the reviews that I got and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and picked my story. Just as a heads up I will be updating a second chapter with this one. That and I will be updating two chapters of 'Halloween'. Since it is the summer I don't know when I am going to get another opportunity to update, cause I'm going out of town. Hope you like the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Summer Blossoms**

**Chapter Two: Changed?**

Starfire couldn't help but moan as Robin pressed up against her, making her feel the effect she had on him. She tilted her head to the side, as he began to kiss and suck on her neck. It felt so good and excited her, but she couldn't stop that little voice that was inside her head telling her that this was very wrong.

_'What the hell are you doing? All he wants to do is get into your pants! And what happens after that, huh? He will leave your ass! Stop this before anything else happens!'_ the little voice screamed in her head. She wasn't about to consider it, but snapped out of the trance she was in once she felt Robin undo the strings of her sweat pants and try to pull them down.

'Your right,' she thought, tears almost forming in her eyes. Pushing him back, she didn't miss the disappointment in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, trying to get close to her again, but she wouldn't let him. 'What's wrong with her? I thought she wanted me, like I do her?' Robin thought confused by her behavior.

"I'm sorry. This is wrong, we are wrong, Robin." Starfire said retying the strings to her sweatpants. She couldn't look at him, because if she did he would make her want him to stay, when he needed to leave, now!

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Robin asked, touching her arm and almost winced when she flinched. Shaking her head, Starfire backed away from the wall he had her pressed up against, and walked around Robin, to stand next to the door.

"Robin, you need to go now." Starfire said in a soft voice. Robin turned around and raised her head with his thumb to meet his confused eyes.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, what's wrong with you?" Robin said firmly. Starfire got out of his grip and backed away from him, until the heel of her foot hit the staircase.

"Since when do you care? You never cared when we were in school and all of a sudden you care? Get real Robin! We both know what you want, and you're not going to get it from me!" Starfire shouted at Robin, who was trying to keep his anger in check. 'So she thought that the only reason why I'm here is to have sex with her?' Robin thought angrily. He sort of did want to sleep with her, but that changed once she showed him that she was not as easy as some girls he knew. It was different with Starfire, instead of just wanting sex like he did with the others, he wanted something more.

"Starfire, that's not what I wanted from you," he pleaded. This was something he rarely did. He never pleaded with anyone, mostly demanded things to be done, but never pleaded. But that's why Starfire was so perfect for him. She could make him do anything he wasn't used to doing. Starfire couldn't believe that he didn't want sex from her. He's Robin Wing, he was known for using girls for sex and it's exactly what he was trying to do to her, but from a different approach.

"Please Robin, just leave." Starfire whimpered. It was late and she really didn't want him here, in her house. Robin sighed and walked to the door, opening it. Looking over his shoulder, Robin whispered, loud enough for her to hear him. "People can change Starfire. And to tell you the truth all I wanted to do was to be with you. I'm sorry if I pushed you into this." With that, Robin left leaving Starfire sobbing at the bottom of the staircase.

She didn't know why this hurt so much. He was making her feel things for him that shouldn't be there. The fact that he even said he was sorry was a shock to her. Robin Wing never said sorry to anyone! Part of her wanted to believe him, even though he could've been lying. But the other part of her wanted to just forget about him and get on with the summer.

_'You did the right thing, Starfire'_ the little voice in her head said trying to comfort her. Starfire shook her head and wiped the remaining tears from her now pink cheeks.

'No I didn't. But I guess I will never know what it would have been like to be liked or even loved by someone other than a family member, because I was stupid enough to push him away without hearing him!' Starfire thought going upstairs. It wasn't as if she didn't want to go after him, she just didn't want to find out that he was just pulling her tail and that he didn't really mean anything he said to her. Going into her room, Starfire sat on her bed.

"I missed Charmed, damn it!" she realized once she glanced at her clock.

**O.O**

Robin walked into his mansion and was greeted by laughter. Groaning, he walked into the living room to see his friends; Beast Boy and his slut of a girlfriend Tara and Cyborg, sitting on his leather couch watching his big plasma screen TV.

Clearing his throat, his friends looked up at him. Beast Boy was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Cyborg was wearing a blue shirt with the words 'Napoleon Dynamite' on it in black bold letters and black pants. Tara on the other hand was wearing a red and black mini skirt that came up to her inner thigh and a white low 'v' neck shirt that showed all of her goodies.

'Hoe' Robin thought as he glanced at her briefly. She was a gold digger that tried to get with him to sleep with her, but he never gave her to time of day. So instead of hanging all over him and getting the message that he didn't want her, she went to Beast Boy.

"What's up Robin? Where have you been?" Beast Boy asked, taking a gulp of his sprite.

"Nowhere" he replied as he took a seat in his arm chair.

"Yeah…..right!" Cyborg laughed, changing the channel to a movie, 2 fast 2 furious.

"What the hell are you guying doing in my house anyway?" Robin asked as he walked over to where Beast Boy was sitting and grabbed the can of sprite that was next to him.

"Just waiting for you to get home, we wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go Las Vegas with us?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged and took a sip of his sprite.

"Depends." He said. He really didn't want to go and there was a slight possibility that Tara might be going and if she was going then it was going to be hell. All the while he couldn't stop thinking about Starfire and how she didn't believe him when he told her that he really didn't want sex from her. 'She didn't even let me tell her how I really felt.' He thought, slightly shaking his head. "I'm not really up to hanging out with you guys right now. Leave now." Robin said coldly. Beast Boy shrugged, hearing his friends' cold tone before.

'This must mean he's thinking about a girl' Beast Boy thought as he grabbed Tara's hand and said goodbye to Robin and Cyborg before leaving. Cyborg finished his soda and said that he would talk to Robin later, before leaving.

Robin stood up and walked up his spiral stair case and down a long hallway and into his room. It was red and black, had a connected shower and a really good entertainment system. He was a very wealthy teen, all because his parents were very wealthy people and when they died in a car accident about 4 years ago, he inherited billions and billions of dollars. So technically he is set for life!

Lying down on his king sized bed, Robin thought about the events that happened today. He really wanted Starfire to be with him. The only reason why he made fun of her during the school year was because he really liked her. That's just how he showed his affection for a girl that he thought was worth his time. He would even go out with other girls to compare them to her. It might sound dumb but he really liked her ever since he saw her last year. At that moment, he knew that she would be the one for him.

"Starfire" he whispered before going to sleep, with dreams of him and Starfire together.

**(The Next Day)**

Starfire woke up to the sound of her phone ringing in her ears. 'Maybe I shouldn't get it. But then it might be mom and dad.' She thought. Groaning Starfire picked up the phone and said, "Hello" in a hoarse voice.

"Hey! I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought you would have been up by now!" Raven said in a hyper voice. She only broke out that voice on a special occasion. Looking over at her clock, her eyes widened when she noticed that it was almost 2 in the afternoon.

"Sorry I must have been really tired or something. So what's up?" Starfire asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her bed.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what you were up to!" Raven said. She had been up way before, she called Starfire, and she was so excited since today was the first real day of summer. Freedom smelled so sweet! Raven was in her room, wearing a black shirt and black sweatpants with her short purple hair in a ponytail.

"Robin came by my house yesterday and I almost had sex with him." Starfire blurted out more to herself than to Raven.

"You almost did what?" Raven yelled almost falling out of her bed. Raven knew that Robin would make his move soon, but not that damn soon! "He didn't make you do anything did he?" Raven asked worriedly.

"No I stopped it before it went anywhere. But Raven, he said that he changed and that he wanted to be with me. I don't know if I should trust him or not." Starfire was really desperate for advice. She didn't know what to do about Robin.

"Do you want to go to the wall with me?" Raven asked out of the blue. It was not her style to suggest that they go to the mall, but she needed to get Starfire's attention off of Robin.

"Yeah sure, I'll be ready in about 30 minutes. I'll pick you up." Starfire said getting off her bed, stretching. "See you later."

"See you later then" Raven replied and hung up the phone and picked it back up again. Raven knew that Robin would never force a girl to have sex with him, they just wanted him naturally. Dialing an old number, she waited for the person to pick up. Finally they answered the phone.

"Hello" the person answered.

"Robin"

**Reoke-chan's Center:**

**Hi! Okay in the story Robin has dreams about him and Starfire…..is that natural? Cause if is I wouldn't mind a guy doing that with me! I wonder why Raven called Robin. Won't find out until the next chapter…….i guess. About Raven….she might seem a little OOC but that's the point. I hope you like the chapter and the next one.**

**It's June in the story, just to let you know**

**Ages and some of the character's birthdays;**

**Starfire – 17**

**D.O.B – August 23**

**Raven – 17**

**D.O.B – December 2**

**Robin – 18**

**D.O.B – September 14**

**Beast Boy – 18**

**D.O.B – April 6**

**Cyborg – 18**

**D.O.B – May 29**


	3. Fallen Bags

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter that I promised. I don't know when I can update again for this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!**

**Summer Blossoms**

**Chapter Three: Fallen Bags **

Starfire went into her bathroom and took a 10 minute shower. Walking out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her, she turned the TV to the info channel to find out how hot it was going to be. Eyes wide she stared at the screen, it was about 89 degrees!'I hope Raven isn't wearing black today!' Starfire thought amusingly as she went to her closet and picked out a pair of white shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Putting her clothes on, Starfire pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. Going downstairs, Starfire went into the kitchen, grabbed her keys and white sandals and walked out the door. Skipping to her silver bug, Starfire climbed in and headed off to Raven's house.

* * *

Raven took a shower and went straight to her closet. Picking out black slightly baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, she quickly put them on and started to brush her hair. While brushing her hair, Raven tried to put on her shoes at the same time. She just hoped that her plan worked out, the way she thought it would. If not, she had absolutely nothing to do about it. After brushing her teeth, Raven heard Starfire's horn and ran down the steps. Opening the door, she almost fainted. It was hot as hell out here and she was wearing all black! She just hoped Starfire didn't mind turning the A/C on in the car. Closing and locking the door, Raven walked and got into the car, only to find Starfire laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked curiously.

""I had a feeling you would wear all black. And I was so right!" Starfire said, chuckling lightly.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Raven said impatiently, a small vein forming on her forehead.

"Fine! Fine!" Starifre replied, pulling the car out of the drive-way and headed off to the Cross Road Mall.

**O.O 30 minutes later O.O**

This was so frustrating! She couldn't find a parking space anywhere! Starfire could guess that everyone from their school was here. 'I just hope Robin isn't here. But why am I still thinking about him?' She thought. Even though she hoped he would not run into her, there was no chance in that. Maryland wasn't that big of a state. After driving around for a couple of minutes, Starfire finally found a parking space right in front of the mall.

"Took those bastards long enough to move their stupid car!" Raven huffed as they both got out of the car and walked up to the mall's entrance.

"So where do you want to go first?" Raven asked as she looked around. Since they came in the front of the mall, they were in the food court. People were everywhere! The lines were long and there were no seats to eat, if they wanted to sit. It looked like a sea of endless people.

"It doesn't matter. What about Suncoast first? I really want to get that Kurama plushie!" Starfire said excitedly. All she needed was the Kurama plushie and she would complete her collection of the Yu Yu Hackusho gang. Rolling her eyes, Raven shrugged and followed the excited teen to Suncoast.

'I just hope he gets here soon.' Raven thought as she heard her friend squeal in delight when she found the Kurama plushie, drawing attention from everyone in the entire store. 'Very soon!' she added, looking the other way when Starfire started to d a victory dance.

* * *

Raven and Starfire had been at that mall for almost 3 hours now and Raven didn't see him anywhere. It was getting late and Starfire was getting tired and so was she.

"Raven can we go home now? These bags are starting to kill me!" Starfire whined as she sat down on a near by bench with four bags in each hand.

"We can rest here for a while. I want to go to a few more stores before we go. Come on Star! Please don't whine, I just want to check out a couple of stores and you know the 'rents aren't going to take me." Raven pleaded, setting her 4 bags down beside Starfires'. Nodding, Starfire went into her pocket and fished out $1.25 and went to the vending machine. Raven looked around the small area below them, trying to find the person she was looking for. Starfire came back with a bottle of Dasani water with added lemon.

'There he is!' Raven thought as she saw him and his two friends hanging out by the smoothie stand. "Hey Star, let's go downstairs. I want to go to Forever 21." Raven asked and Starfire closed the half empty bottle, nodded and picked up her heavy bags. Going down the escalator, Raven turned to look at Starfire. "What would you do if you saw Robin again, Star?" Raven asked her. Taking back by the question, Starfire laughed a little and replied, "Probably run like hell."

"Why? You do like him right?" Raven asked as they stepped off the escalator and walked in the direction of the smoothie shop, which was right next to Forever 21.

"Depends on what you call like. Like as in I just want to sleep with you like or I really like you and want to be with you like?" Starfire said looking down, trying to re-grip her bags. This is the last time she was going to spend this much on stuff. But that Kurama plushie was worth the pain.

"Wait a second; you want to sleep with him now?" Raven gasped. Starfire's head shot up and shook her head furiously.

"Hell No!" Starfire almost yelled.

"But would you talk to him?" Raven asked, getting closer to the smoothie shop. She just hoped that Starfire would be willing to talk to Robin as much as he wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah, I guess I would want to know why he is acting so weird." Starfire replied her voice soft and uncertain. She really didn't know if she could handle seeing him again, he might even want to continue what they started! When they finally reached the smoothie shop, Robin and his friends were no where in sight!

"Shit" Raven cursed. He was here! She saw him! People just don't disappear like that! So where in the hell did he go and his slow ass friends?

"What's wrong Rae?" Starfire asked. She could feel the bags in her hands slid a little and tried to get a good grip on them but couldn't because of the bottle she had in her hands and there was a huge crowd coming in. There was something very breakable in one of the bags that was about to fall and it was valuable too!

'Oh no! It's going to fall!' Starfire thought franticly as she looked around to see if there was somewhere she could sit to re-grip the bags but found none. 'Damn people' she thought. Raven was to busy cursing at someone and the bags was slowly slipping. Whining she had no choice but to let the bag go. Closing her eyes, expecting to hear a crash, she was surprised when there wasn't one. Looking down she saw her bags in a firm hand and she slowly looked up, seeing the person who saved her bags. Wishing she hadn't, Starfire dropped the other four bags she had in her hands and gasped.

'Oh shit'

**O.O**

**Rants:**

**I am so happy……it's summer! I hope you guys liked the chapters and I will try and make another one as soon as possible. **

**Thanks**

**Reoke-chan**


	4. Parents

**A/N: **Okay so I know that it has been a long time since I updated it but I recently got sick, from my vacation trip! No bull, seriously! It did however take me about 6 days to write this and then it took me about 4 days before I decided to type it up. I have been a very busy person, but I am trying to get these chapters up. I do know that I am going to be writing another two chapters to this story. I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't know Teen Titans!**

**Summer Blossoms**

**Chapter Four: Parents**

Starfire couldn't take her eyes off of the person who was holding her bags. Looking into icy blue eyes, Starfire accepted the bags held out to her by Slade Williams. He was the second richest guy at their school and of course with Robin being the first, they didn't get along to well with each other. Slade was wearing a black shirt with the letter 'S' printed in the middle of it in red, with black baggy jeans and black shoes with red strips on each side. His brown hair was spiky, as usual and she couldn't help but think about Robin.

'I wonder why everyone is wearing black, of all colors, on a hot day!' she asked herself, not noticing that Slade was fully checking her out in a bad way. He had the same reputation as Robin for using girls for sex and it just seemed to him that he just found his next victim. Why not her? Robin was interested in her and it would make him so pleased, if he could take something Robin would do almost ANYTHING for. He looked her over, taking note that she deep in thought. She looked to be a very interesting conquest. Nice sized bust, skinny waist and her hair and eyes made her have that exotic look.

'Taking her would crush Robin completely.' He thought smirking to himself as he started to form plans for Starfire. Someone bumped into Starfire, pulling her out of her thoughts. She picked up her bags off of the floor and stepped back when Slade tried to help her. She didn't really trust him, he creped her out and anything that creped her out she stayed away from and that's what she was going to do…..Stay the hell away from Slade.

"Um, thanks for grabbing my bags for me." Starfire said looking over her shoulder to see Raven was no where in sight. 'What the fuck?' she thought, as she turned back to see Slade smirk at her angered face. Now she was stuck with this pervert! Raven was going to get it once they got back to her house.

"What the matter Starfire?" he asked innocently, stepping closer to her, not enjoying the fact that she was moving back. 'This won't work well if she's being so defiant.' He thought as Starfire tried to find Raven, or anyone to help her. But no one was even looking their way.

'Fuckin' bastards' Starfire thought. She heard his question and scoffed at the tone he used. He was trying something, she wasn't stupid. Raven and she were the only girls in the entire school, he hasn't slept with. "Honestly Slade I think I should get going now" Starfire said flashing him a small smile, before turning to leave. Before she could get an inch away, Slade grabbed a hold of her arm and slammed her into a near by wall, so no one could see them. She gave out a startled yelp and Slade smirked as her face paled instantly.

"Actually I think you should come with me, Starfire." He said narrowing his now darkened eyes, when she started to struggle. He tightened his grip on her arm and she gasped, nodding stiffly. "That's a good girl. Now follow me." He said and was about to drag her to his car, when she was pulled out of his tight grip.

"She's not going anywhere with you asshole." Robin said holding Starfire in a tight embrace. Someone from behind Robin took her bags and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. He could have smirked, when Starfire openly hugged him like he was her life line but didn't cause the only thing that showed on his face was the raw hatred he held for Slade.

"Well, look what we have here. Robin Wing….here to say that say" Slade laughed maliciously. Robin was about to take a step forward, when Starfire whimpered and held onto him tighter. Looking down at herm he noticed or rather felt that she was slightly crying. She could have been crying from the stress or……

'She doesn't want me to get hurt?' he thought as he buried his hands in her silky red hair.

"I'm not going to fight you in a public place wonder boy. But enjoy the time you have with her now, cause I will make sure I get her and you won't be able to do a thing to stop me." Slade informed, walking away. Starfire heard what he said and her grip on Robin intensified. She didn't want Slade and she sure as hell didn't want Robin.

'You know that's a lie. Why else would you be holdin' on him like a life line?' The little voice asked.

'One cause I don't want him to get hurt and I'm scared. Two; I thought you said he was nothing but a waste of time and that all he wanted to do was get into my pants?" Starfire challenged back.

'Yeah right, and that was BEFORE he stood up for you….erm I mean us…..I mean me….whatever.' the voice growled before disappearing. Starfire giggled and Robin looked at her with a delicate eyebrow raised. Starfire felt his stare and looked up into his amused eyes. "What?" she asked frowning slightly. Robin shook his head easing out of her grip, making the both of them miss each other's warmth.

"Why don't we all just go back to my house?" Robin suggested. Starfire noticed for the first time, that Raven was looking very comfortable around BeastBoy and vise versa. Cyborg was also here too, but he was looking at any girl that walked by with a tight shirt.

'Boys' Starfire thought rolling her eyes. Raven shrugged and giggle (not against her own will) when Beast Boy nuzzled his head in her neck affectionately. Raven knew that what she was doing was bad because he still had a girlfriend, but she had never got this much attention in her life, not even from her parents…(on occasions). Starfire almost fainted at the two. That was the first time ever she heard Raven giggle. She didn't giggle for anything! But then again she did like Beast Boy after all. "Alright, let's go!" Starfire finally said, allowing Robin to lead her out the entrance towards his car.

It was clear to her that Robin wanted her to ride with him. Shrugging Starfire got into the car and went into her pocket to get her key, handing them to Raven through the window.

"Please don't crash…AGAIN" Starfire said having emphasizing on the word 'Again'. Raven blushed and walked over to the car with Cyborg and Beast Boy following behind her snickering, making her blush more.

'Why did she have to bring that old shit up? Especially in front of Beast Boy! She's lucky she's my best friend and that I care about her or else I wouldn't have called Bird Boy over there to talk to her.' Raven thought a tad pissed off. Last year, Raven was over at Starfire's house for a sleepover when she decided to go to the grocery store for some snacks. It was about midnight, when she left the house and was on the road to the store, when something appeared out of nowhere in front of the car. To this day, she still doesn't know what the hell it was. But anyway, she ended up swerving into a tree but wasn't hurt, the car was though. Raven had to work a couple….alright a lot of shifts at work to pay back Starfire and her parents.

'I thought she forgot all about that since it happened LAST year.' Raven sighed as she popped the trunk and put her bags and Starfire's in before shutting it and unlocked the door. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg made their way to Raven's house with Beast Boy giving directions.

In Robin's car, Starfire could feel him glance at her from time to time. "What?" she asked when he did it again. Robin smirked.

"I meant what I said Starfire, yesterday at your house. I really do want to be with you." He said pulling into a long drive-way. Starfire gasped at what she saw. It was the biggest house, she had probably ever seen. The house was about 3 to 4 stories high made out of brick, with 4 windows and shutters on each floor. There was a circle drive-way in the front of the house, where Robin parked. Where she was, Starfire could see a large garage where she bet could fit a lot of cars.

"You act like you've never seen a house before." Robin laughed turning off the car. Starfire gaped at him.

"NO! This is not a house! This is a mansion or something!" Starfire said getting out of the car. Robin chuckled, stepping out of the car also, leading her to the door. Starfire looked over her shoulder to see Raven pull up behind Robin's car. 'Well at least she didn't crash this time' Starfire thought amusingly.

"Home sweet home" Robin muttered to himself, as he opened the door and held it out for Starfire to enter.

"So where are the 'rents?" Starfire asked, going over to one of the pictures on the wall. There were three people, a woman and a man standing together with a small boy in the middle. The mad had short jet black hair, with dark brown eyes. He had a smile on his face that made him look younger than he was, showed nothing but happiness. His wife was absolutely gorgeous. She had long blonde, hair that was out curls past her shoulders. Light green eyes and tan skin, she looked like she could have been a model or something and she to had a smile on her face. The boy in the middle, or course, was Robin. He looked to be about 6 or 7. To Starfire he looked the same now as he did in the picture, except in a young boy form. His brown eyes were lit with joy and his smile had two teeth missing in the front. The Robin now looks so sad from time to time, from when he was in the picture.

'I wonder what happened to him to make him go from happy to sad like that.' Starfire thought touching the little boys' face

"They're dead." Robin said from behind her looking at the picture over her shoulder. Starfire nodded her head, touching the boys' face one last time before dropping her hand.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Raven and my parents could be considered dead. Since they are either somewhere else or not paying attention to us," Starfire replied trying to cheer him up. 'I didn't know he was so alone.' A small smile appeared on Robin's face at her statement.

"Umm" he muttered, walking into the living room. Starfire hadn't noticed that Raven and the boys were already in there waiting for the watching t.v. Raven was sitting on the couch in between Beast Boys legs. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his arms around her waist. Starfire thought they looked like a really great couple, and would be if Beast Boy would dump that hoe. Cyborg was over in the kitchen and it looked like he was mixing some kind of drinks for the groups.

Robin grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch and sat down. He pulled her so that she would sit right in between his legs. Sitting up straight, Starfire folded her arms over her chest, there was no way in hell she was going to show him that she was comfortable around him. Robin shook his had and unfolded her arms and pushed her back. He held onto her arms and buried his head in her neck. 'I love her scent' he thought as he took a sniff and held back a smirk when he heard her sigh.

How can he make her want to be comfortable around him like this when he made her life a living nightmare all these years?

"Hey you guys! Want some drinks?" Cyborg yelled, making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

**OMG! Will she drink? I don't know you have to wait and see. I'm pretty sleepy and I have an idea how I'm gonna make the 6th chapter end…lol….i know but you don't know! If there are any spelling errors, I will take care of it when I update the 5th chapter. The 2nd and the 3rd chapter will be updated and corrected as well. Just to let you know….bye bye!**


End file.
